The Olympic Dream
by annagray
Summary: The world loves a good comeback story, and after four years of working her way back up to the top she's ready to prove she's not just Oliver Queen's charity case. With the help of Dick Grayson and a motley gang of athletic proteges Artemis is ready for the 2012 Olympic Games. "It's really quite simple Ollie; we're going to the Olympics."
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I've been working really hard on this story for a couple of weeks now, and I thank my lovely beta, intrajanelle, for working out all the kinks! I'm really excited for you guys to read this, so enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters.**_

The Olympic Dream

**Artemis**

"Lift that elbow, don't get sloppy now. We don't have the time for you to be sloppy."

The blonde spins on her heel and lowers her loaded bow. She rolls her gray eyes at her new coach. "I know Oliver, stop your nagging."

He raises his hands making the ever popular air-quotes. He's actually more sarcastic than she originally thought because he seems to use air-quotes to get his point across most of the time. "I'll stop 'nagging' when you remember to raise your elbow without me having to tell you."

Spinning on her heel, she turns back to her target. Raising her elbow much too high to get a good shot in, she pulls her bow string taut as if she's about to let the arrow soar through the air. "Is this high enough for ya?"

Behind her Oliver Queen rolls his eyes and begins to wonder, not for the first time, why he's agreed to come out of retirement and coach the world's sassiest young adult. "I don't know why I agreed to put up with you," he says, voicing his thoughts.

Artemis Crock, done teasing her coach and ready to get back to practicing like a professional archer, lowers her elbow to the appropriate height and lets the arrow fly through the air towards its target seventy yards away. "It's really quite simple Ollie; we're going to the Olympics." She grins at him.

"I told you to stop calling me that." But as they both watch the arrow hit its intended target, the middle of the bull's-eye, he can't help return the smile.

**Wally**

"Alright kid, good practice, way to power through that last mile. Do a quick warm down and let's pack up and get something to eat." Barry Allen advises while patting his nephew's back.

Wally West stands on the Olympic-sized track panting, hunched over, hands on his knees. Panting aside he still manages to grumble to himself, "Cool down, Uncle B, it's a cool down."

Barry hears his nephew's correction and laughs, "Right. You do your cool down and I'll pack up the car and meet you at that diner by your aunt's office."

"Sounds great," Wally says. He's finally caught his breath and he repositions himself upright.

Watching his uncle and longtime coach head to his car his mind runs over what he has just heard. "Hey wait a minute! Uncle Barry!"

"See you there!" Barry rolls up the window, laughing. He stops halfway and yells out as an afterthought, "Be there in twenty minutes, no later Wally! I mean it."

Wally starts to head in the direction of town, angrily muttering to himself and his stomach agrees with him, grumbling all the way there.

**Conner**

"Into the scoring zone Conner!" A small woman to the side of the ring yells, throwing her hands up in the air she announces, "Stop!"

She lithely climbs under the ropes and enters the boxing ring. Standing next to the monstrous, muscle of a man, known as Conner Kent, she looks even smaller than one would initially have thought, although that doesn't stop Conner's opponent from cowering in fear at the sight of Dinah Lance.

"Conner the scoring zone! Jab into the scoring zone!" she deftly puts one black boxing glove over her right hand barely wincing as it covers her taped up fingers and gestures to the man in front of her. She outlines her opponent's midsection and face, both shielded by protective gear. The man, standing in for Conner's usual sparring partner, looks nervously around the room wishing he could be anywhere else.

Conner merely grunts, "I know," in response.

Ms. Lance responds by taking a few jabs at the human punching bag, bouncing from her front foot to the back left. The man she's subjected to her hits falls down, unused to quick hits backed by bursts of power.

"If you know that then why are you not hitting there? You can't just blindly throw punches. Boxing isn't here for you to let your anger out on your opponent, Conner. That's what punching bags are for and even then you have to use the correct form so you don't injure yourself." Another grunt. "You're mad, I get that. Just don't let the fact you're angry at your father become the reason this man has to go to the hospital. Were done for today," she says ripping off her glove. "I can't get you to do anything right when you're in a rampage like this."

Her reverse psychology receives the first fully-formed sentence from him today. "No, I can do it."

She let a smile grace her delicate features for a second, not quite looking the part of a hard-core boxing trainer, but her smile fades quickly into a small smirk. "Then do it right."

**Megan and Zatanna**

She stands to the side of the mat, holding her pole, excitement radiating from her body. Here, Megan Morse, is about to begin her first practice as an Olympic alternate for the women's pole-vault event. It is all she's ever wanted, the experience of making it to London would still be amazing even if she didn't get the opportunity to compete. After the official had announced her name as an alternate she had been eager to get back to her favorite place in the world, Marion Athletic Recreation Stadium, locally known as MARS.

She had grown up at the indoor track watching her uncle practice and compete in pole-vaulting and had immediately fallen in love with the sport. She'd begged her uncle John for a whole month to let her try after watching him compete for the first time. After he'd finally relented he had watched her in awe as she practically flew over the bar, which had been set at a meager six feet. She had been nine.

She was undoubtedly talented, and being talented had given her the upper hand in many of her competitions, including state her freshman year where she had won first place, but that didn't mean she didn't have to practice daily during the majority of her childhood and teenage years. She didn't mind practicing, she loved the feeling of pushing the off the pole and flying over the bar, it just felt right.

So after returning home late last night on the last flight into her hometown, she was here at her second home, waiting for her coach, Uncle John. Already stretched out and marking her placement on the runway she sees her uncle enter the track with an older man and a young girl, both sharing the same black well-groomed hair.

"Megan come meet Mr. Zatara and his daughter Zatanna." her uncle calls. Jogging over she can hear him explain, "This is the niece I was telling you about, Megan. She will also be headed to the Olympics this summer."

Finally making her way over to the group, a smile on her face, she raises her hand to greet the man and his daughter. "Hello!"

Two hellos, handshakes, and several minutes later the two young women are laughing like old friends. Apparently, after a year of convincing her father, Zatanna is going to compete in the Olympics on the US fencing team and, just like Megan, she is eager to show the world what hard practice, perseverance, and just plain awesomeness can lead to. With her uncle's permission, Megan decided to skip one practice to go for lunch with Zatanna and a couple of her Olympic friends.

"They're great! You'll fit in perfectly, I only just met them, but I can see us all being really good friends even after this is all over!" Zatanna says brightly. "Plus there is this really cute guy I've had my eye on since we started hanging out."

Megan nods excitedly. She can't wait to go to London!

"Here you go sir, enjoy your food. Would you like me to bring you another water?" Wally succeeds in giving his waitress a 'yes thank-you' and a wink before effectively turning off his 'sexy charm' and greedily inhaling his enormous second breakfast/first lunch.

"God, if I didn't know any better I'd say you hadn't eaten in days. Maybe weeks."

Somehow with all the food in his mouth, Wally manages to convey something that sound similar to: "Shut up Dick".

Dick Grayson, teasing his best friend, imitates Wally with his mouth full before saying, "What was that? Suit up? Wall-man you have got to stop sitting on your couch watching 'How I Met Your Mother' reruns, or you'll never make it back to the Olympics. Your life will only be dary."

Wally, crunching what's left of the ice cubes in his drink, asks, "Dairy? Dick did you just call my life a food group?"

A voice behind him answers his question, "Well it makes sense with all that food you eat. Who knows? Maybe after our Olympic days are long behind us you may actually become a couch potato. But no, he meant dary, as in legendary." She flashes her hands imitating one of those giant signs with the blinking lights on Broadway. The girl slides into the booth next to Wally, knocking his bag to the floor to make more room for herself.

"You know I was enjoying my hard earned meal after a particularly difficult practice before the two of you showed up."

The waitress comes back with a refill for Wally's water, and Wally takes the liberty of ordering another order of fries and two more pancakes. Barbara and Dick both ask for a water. The waitress smiles as she walks away knowing she's going to get a good tip.

Barbara Gordon leans over the table ignoring Wally's comment. "Do you think he's on a date? I mean he looks like he's making googly eyes over there with all that food."

"Wouldn't surprise me, it's not like we haven't seen him making kissy faces at his food before."

Wally's head falls onto the table, rattling his now empty plate, "Leave me alone, trolls."

"Don't worry Wallace, just keep your chin up because Babs and I have already found another accomplice in our plot to annoy you."

Wally's groan echoes around their booth, leading both Olympic gymnasts to smile smugly and the waitress, who's already come back with their food and drinks, to give a concerned look to her best patron of the week.

They all hear the jingle of the bell as the diner door opens, revealing Zatanna. Saying her hellos she slides into the booth next to Dick, Wally sees Barbara look pointedly at her phone.

"Not that I'm not glad that you're all here, but I don't remember making plans for a group lunch."

"Well it's not the whole group. Artemis just texted saying she and Conner can't make it," Barbara says, sliding her phone back into her pocket.

"Who are Artemis and Conner? And will you quit taking my fries?" Wally says, outraged that Barbara has slowly been stealing his fries ever since the front door had announced Zatanna's arrival.

"Artemis is Queen's new protégé, she's ranked second nationally in archery. And Conner is that angry boxer that Dinah's agreed to coach," Dick says dipping some of Wally's fries in ketchup.

"Archer! We don't need another archer, having one moody archer in the group is enough." Wally burst.

"Wally," Barbara sighed, "Kaldur says that the fight Oliver and Roy had has really torn him apart. He isn't the same guy we met four years ago. Kaldur says he's really gone downhill. He might not even make it back this year."

Wally let out a humph, "Where is Kaldur anyway? I thought you said this was a group lunch. We might as well have everyone here."

Zatanna rolls her eyes. "Wally, Kaldur's at time trials. You know, so he can come to London with us?"

"Whatever, new archer, angry boxer, no Roy and no voice of reason. This isn't lunch. This is a bomb dropped on my head by the three of you!"

"Look Babs we did ruin his lunch date." Barbara cackled along with Dick.

"Oh cheer up Wally. When you see who I brought along you're going to want to spend every meal with the group," Zatanna says smiling. She stands and heads over to a small redhead who had just entered the building, and then drags her over to their table.

"Guys this is Megan. This is Dick, Barbara, and that's Wally," Zatanna explains, pointing to each person.

"Hey, babe!" Oh yes I am 'cheered up', Wally thinks. "You can sit by me if you like," he says enthusiastically, nudging Barbara to move.

"There's no need to be pushy. There's enough room for all of us. You can sit by me, Megan," Barbara says while simultaneously pushing Wally into the back corner of the booth, effectively cutting his chance to chat up Megan.

**A/N: Just so you guys aren't confused I've made a list of what event each character is involved in:**

**Artemis: Women's Individual for archery**

**Roy: Men's Individual for archery**

**Wally: Men's 5,000 meters and the 10,000 meters in track and field**

**Conner: Men's Light-Heavyweight in Boxing**

**Dick: Men's Still Rings, Parallel Bars, and High Bar in gymnastics**

**Barbara: Women's Floor, Uneven Bars, and Balance Beam in gymnastics**

**Megan: Women's pole vaulting**

**Zatanna: Women's Individual Epée in fencing**

**Kaldur: Men's 400IM, 200 IM, and 200 Breaststroke in swimming**

**And please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is approximately a week before the Olympics take place so that the athletes can adjust to the time zone and practice at their designated competition sites. Also this has not been read by a beta, I can't seem to get a hold of her but I'm sure she is very busy with school. Any mistakes are on me. Please feel free to point anything out to me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Young Justice. Unfortunately… **

The Olympic Dream chapter 2

**Kaldur**

Kaldur likes swimming. It's what he does, what he's good at. He doesn't fare well with women, well, really only one woman in particular. So, really it isn't all that surprising when this one woman pops into his mind while he's swimming, ruining the rest of his practice. He almost made it the whole practice without thinking about Tula, but alas she always seems to wiggle her way into his head, just like she unknowingly wiggled her way into his heart.  
He lazily makes his way into the wall after his final lap in a three hundred cool down, letting the cool liquid run over his toned muscles. He takes his cap and goggles off and lifts himself out of the pool.

"Ahh, Kaldur you finished already?" His coach, Arthur Curry, a small town hero and fellow Olympian, greets him warmly.  
Kaldur nods in acknowledgment and waves to a few kids behind Arthur. Arthur really is dedicated to the sport of swimming. He doesn't solely train Kaldur, instead splitting his time between Kaldur and the local high school swim team. Usually Kaldur would stay and help with technique, but Dick's planned some huge get together and he sees the bob of Tula's favorite yellow swim cap in the water, and just the sight of the familiar cap hurts his heart.

"I believe I saw two young ladies waiting for you in the lobby."

Kaldur swallows thickly still watching Tula lead her lane in their warm up, "I am sorry what were you saying?"

"I think one of them was John Morse's niece, Megan, but I really only saw her from a distance."

"Oh, yes. I forgot Zatanna and Megan were coming to meet me. I'll see you later Arthur, tell everyone I say hi."

"I'll pass the word along." Arthur smiles knowingly.

"Tell Merida I'll be home for dinner."

"Will do."

He showers and changes quickly. On his way to the lobby he stops by Merida's office and passes along Arthur's news. Merida, Arthur's wife, is the aquatic director for the local pool. The Curry's life revolves around the pool. He wanders aimlessly to the lobby, letting his feet lead him to the lobby, whilst his mind runs amuck thinking of a yellow swim cap. Before he knows it, Megan is hugging him, and he ignores the fact he wishes it was a different redhead hugging him.

**Wally**

It's been two weeks and four group lunches since he's had the pleasure of meeting Megan and thanks to something, or someone, or rather two someone's that always seem to be in the way literally, he hasn't gotten the chance to talk with her alone yet._ Trolls_, he thinks bitterly. To worsen his chances with Megan, Barbara and Dick introduced Conner Kent to the group earlier today and Megan and 'Superboy', as the newspapers prefer to call him, seemed to have hit it off well. Wally hadn't seen any trolls standing or sitting in between the two. But that may have something to do with the way they are both distracted with Zatanna , the former troll was laughing with her and the latter troll trying, and being quite unsuccessful, to ignore the former.

In his succession of scoping Kaldur's activity, he failed to notice the latter troll's appearance in the beach chair on his right.

"Looks like we're in the same boat amigo," Barbara said startling him out of his stealthy faze.

Covering his surprise, he says "Barbara, you have a terrible Spanish accent."

"What if I added a mustache? Would that make my accent more authentic?"

"Only if it looks like that creepy mustache your dad refuses to shave off." he says teasing her.

"You little shit," she says punching his arm.

"Hey, watch it! We have to be in London in less than a week."

"Wally," she sighs exasperated, "Last time I checked you don't need your arms to run."

They fall into a peaceful silence, or at least Barbara thought it was peaceful until he starts talking again.

"So."

"So what?"

"Artemis?" This catches her attention and he thinks this may be the highlight of her day.

"What about her, Wallace?" He sees her eyebrows rise over her enormous sunglasses. Because really who needs sunglasses that big?

"Why isn't she here?"

"Family stuff."

"Oh," he says quietly and he knows he should drop the subject quickly.

But it appears Barbara isn't ready to drop the touchy subject. "You have more in common with her than you think." she says hinting at their similar histories.

"I don't want to have that in common with anybody," Wally says quietly.

Putting her hand on top of his, she simply says "Nobody does Wally, nobody."

The truth is after hearing Artemis' name mentioned for the first time two weeks ago, he went and googled her, he looked up Conner too, but that's beside the point.

After going through several pages of websites regarding the goddess of the hunt and on the verge of frustration he finally came across an article regarding a top notch archer named Artemis Crock. Like any other males who had been blessed with finding her picture his first thoughts were regarding her body because she was smokin'. The more that he read about her though, the sicker he got. All athletes planning to go to the Olympics were under heavy scrutiny by the media, and her story was one for the books.

His uncle and aunt had done a very good job keeping his past out of the newspaper, he was glad he never knew the feeling of having your entire life online for the entire world to see it. Her archery skills were awesomely sick, but her past, not unlike his, was just plain sick. He had been given the opportunity to escape an abusive home, she had to grow up with it, lived with it, until four years ago.

The more he read the more he wished he could stop, stop and sit down and listen to her tell the story, rather than these articles written by some secondary sources, but he couldn't. Her past had been strewn out in front of him and he absorbed all the information under the eerie glow of his computer.

**Conner**  
"How was the party?" He jumps a little at the sound of Artemis' voice. She's always been able to sneak up on him, and during his good moods he sometimes tries to sneak up on her. Catch her off guard. He hasn't succeeded yet.

It's later than he expected to be home, but of course Artemis is still up, looking for something to distract her, whether it's chopping vegetables at midnight or a conversation with her silent and stoic roommate.

He decides to humor himself, and her for that matter because he knows they don't talk as much as she would like, "It was alright."

"Barbara called, said you hit it off Megan." She hints.

"She's nice."

"I knew you wouldn't be the kiss and tell type of guy." He stays silent as she turns the sink on to rinse off the vegetables in her hand, a smirk settling on her face,

"Then again, you aren't much of a 'tell' guy either."

"We didn't kiss."

"Okay, Casanova." She's still smirking as she proceeds to chop the carrots in quick slices.

He may be a man of solitude, but he's been living with Artemis for little over a year and he knows she likes his company and conversation. He also knows she's upset that she couldn't come to the pool with him. It didn't matter how badly she wanted to go though, she's never skipped a visit with her mother and really it's her last chance to see her before going on the adventure of a lifetime, becoming the number one archer in the world.

The topic of Paula Crock isn't a conversation one can just jump right into. A person has to be aware of their surroundings and the mood that happens to be present when the subject is broached upon. For instances, Artemis is holding a knife. More precisely she's chopping vegetables at twelve o'clock in the morning. Thanks to their late night talks and Conner's uncanny ability to read people, he knows she's anxious: probably about competing in the Olympics, nervous: about leaving her mother for so long, tired: because it's midnight and she's been dealing with her mom all day, and she's angry: she told Dick that Thursday was the day she visits her mother every week and he's scheduled two get togethers without her, on Thursdays, most likely on purpose. Whatever Dick's playing at, he better hope the next time he sees Artemis she doesn't have a knife in her hand, like Conner's current predicament.

Unlike Wally, Conner thinks with his head, and then makes decisions based on his gut, not his stomach. He doesn't like tiptoeing around the situation. His gut tells him to just go for it, so he does, "How did things go with your mom?" and he doesn't worry about how the knife in Artemis' hand begins to chop the carrots until they're little more than mush and look completely inedible.

She looks up from the cutting board, her face, shows her watery, red eyes and she's visibly angry, not at him, just at the situation she's in. He knows talking about her mom makes her angry, but if they don't talk about it now the anger will build up inside her and mess her up at her next practice or worse the Olympics. She would never forgive herself if that happened.

"Things are the same," she says tense, then she whispers "They're always the same."

"I know I've said this plenty of times" and he has it's one of the only things he feels the need to repeat, "But it isn't your fault, none of it is."

"Yeah," she says wiping a few stray tears. "It's about the only thing you say." she gives him a watery smile, trying not to show weakness. He knows the conversation is over.

"So, tell me all about your pretty little redheaded girlfriend."

"Megan is not my girlfriend." He thinks he might need to start repeating this too.

"That's not what I've heard," She giggles, and Conner smiles, she usually doesn't cheer up this quick after visiting her mother.

"She isn't."

"Right." She says slyly. Conner groans knowing that Megan will be the topic of conversation for the next couple days.

**Zatanna**

Being a Catholic school graduate and always following the curfew her father had instilled at a young age, the hungry, monster-like media hadn't been able to find much solid dirt on her.

That didn't seem to stop reporters from creating rumors and reporting false facts about her and her fellow teammates. Making the Olympics had made her entire life story available for the public. Hell, even her mom's old case files were once again under heavy scrutiny, new eyes reading over the old material, suspects, and evidence regarding her mother's death. Speculation of murder opens old wounds. With new suspicions and rumors cropping up overnight, there is no surprise that Zatanna is finding it hard to try and stay confident and positive, instead of lying in a puddle of tears. All she can think is that she's thankful for her new friends.

Lying in bed for hours does nothing to bring the sleep, there is one person she wants to call, but she thinks there is only one person she _needs_ to call, even at this late hour, even though they aren't really friends. Fumbling for her phone she scrolls through her contacts before finding her number. It takes three rings for her to pick up.

"Hello," she says groggily, sleep very evident in her voice.

Zatanna takes comfort in hearing someone else's voice, "Hey, I'm sorry."

"Zatanna, do you have any idea how late it is?" It seems like a rhetorical question, but she answers anyway.

"About three o'clock in the morning. I'm sorry, I really need someone to talk to."

"You already said that." Zatanna hears mumbled through the phone.

"I know, I can't sleep."

"Then why didn't you call Dick?"

Why hadn't she called Dick? Why, instead, had she felt compelled to call his best friend? Immediately embarrassment floods through her veins, and Zatanna is extremely glad alone and the only light in the room is radiating from her phone. "Look, I'm sorry for waking you. I'll let you get back to sleep." She says before hanging up. She carelessly throws her cell phone onto the bedside table and flops down on her pillow. Counting sheep has never gotten her to sleep before, but at this point she feels it couldn't hurt.

One.

Two.

RING.

Her hand strikes out, knocking all the occupants on the table beside her to the ground, startled by the piercing noise of her phone.

RING.

Kneeling on the ground she reaches for the device, squinting she reads Barbara's name against the illuminated screen.

RING.

Before she has to endure another harsh screech and risk her dad waking up at this hour she answers the phone.

"Hel-"

"Listen, you can't just call, wake me up, and then say you're sorry and hang up. So, tell me what's going on because I don't foresee sleep in my future." Barbara interrupts, her voice doesn't sound irritated or mad. She sounds concerned and a little snarky. So Zatanna tells her, she tells her everything she can't tell Dick, her father, or her coach, Kent Nelson. And just like that Barbara Gordon becomes her closest confidant.

**Dick**

Being Bruce Wayne's ward has its perks, like being able to afford the best gymnast coach to help mold circus tricks into gold medal winning performances, and being able to afford a private jet to take a motley crew of superior athletes to the Olympics.

He's eagerly awaited the day he could introduce Wally and Artemis. He's never liked waiting, but planning elaborate tricks, schemes, and being a professional troll has always been his thing, aside from gymnastics of course. (If trolling was an Olympic sport, he's sure he'd come out on top, with a gold in his hand.) Planning all the group lunches around Wally's and Artemis' schedule hasn't been easy, but he's managed it , and now Artemis knows everyone, everyone, except Wally. He can see that it's aggravated Wally and now half, the half where he annoys Wally (because it's fun and he's a major troll) of his plan is complete.

His cell phone rings, snapping him out of his reverie.

Bruce.

He takes his call into a more private part of the plane.

**Artemis**

"What are we waiting for?" Artemis asks impatiently. She's been tapping her foot up and down on the upholstery of the couch, on Bruce Wayne's crazy expensive private jet, since she arrived thirty minutes ago. On time.

"We're waiting for Wal-"

"Wally, he's always late." Conner says gruffly, interrupting Zatanna.

"You'd think he would always be early or at least on time with a nickname like Kid Flash." Barbara says adding her own two cents.

Kaldur, ever so the voice of reason, adds to the conversation, saying something about Wally and a reasonable explanation. Everyone is talking and it's making Artemis nervous, she can feel anxiety creeping up her neck. She's about to get up and walk off the uneasy feeling in her stomach when a blur of red, hurdles through the open door of the plane. A large carry-on bag propels itself across the plane straight for Artemis' head.

She dodges the offending object easily.

She can hear everyone asking if she's alright. The red blur has extracted himself off the floor and is standing in front of her apologizing for his wayward suitcase. Unfortunately for the cute redhead she's been nervous for days, her stomach ties up in knots whenever she so much as thinks about the Olympics, and watching the suitcase bounce off the wall behind her fuels her hot, easy temper and she interrupts his apology, "What the hell is wrong with you? You almost decapitated me."

Wally's eyes grow so big, they give his stomach a run for its money. He can't believe this young woman he's looked up to for weeks and eagerly waited to meet is a giant harpy. "Excuse me? Did you not just hear my apology? I said I'm _sorry._"

"Yeah, well next time you should hold on to your bag a little tighter, butterfingers. Then you won't have to apologize for your stupidity" She says.

"Yeah, well if it happens again you can think again about an apology from me"

"That's fine I don't want another pathetic apology from you." She retorts with an even voice, beside her she can hear Barbara cliché attempt to cover a laugh with a cough.

**Dick**  
He can't believe he almost missed this. A suitcase to the head! What couldn't Wally mess up?  
Dick's mind goes into overdrive, reworking his plan. In fact, Wally hasn't messed up anything. Yet.

Gleefully, Dick shares a smirk with Barbara, he can't wait until they kiss.

Yes, being Bruce Wayne's ward certainly has its perks.

**A/N: Everyone, I am so sorry. I am so ashamed and embarrassed that it took me so long to get this one chapter up. I have an abundance of excuses, I always have excuses, like the fact that it was summer and no Young Justice means no inspiration. There are also a couple more, but I really really don't need to make up excuses for my laziness and stuff. Well, let me tear those apart: 1. I definitely should have been able to update it was summer I was literally doing nothing. 2. This fanfic is an au which means I don't need inspiration…so there goes those two excuses. Again ridiculously sorry. On a happy note school has started which means I will have lots of time to avoid my homework and finally crank this story out for you guys! I think I will have a mini update later in the week, but it might be this weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Cartoon Network. If I did we wouldn't be waiting until next year for it to come back.  
**

**Please read the Author's Note at the bottom, I've got stuff to say.  
**

* * *

**The Olympic Dream Chapter 3**

**Megan**

"Are you _sure_ she won't wake up if we move her?" Barbara asks again.

"I live with her, right?" Conner responds with a question.

Megan flinches. They live together? _Together?_ They aren't in a relationship are they? Nobody ever mentioned anything like that...in fact it seems like Dick wants to get Artemis and Wally together. They would be kind of cute. She giggles to herself.

"Well yeah bu-" Barbara cuts off when she sees Conner's stoic face.

"Then I'm sure she won't wake up."

"Okay," she sighs, "It's just I figured she would be one of those jumpy people. You know 'wake up when a pin drops' type of person."

"Oh, she is."

"Okay, now I'm confused." The three girls share confused looks amongst themselves.

"Don't worry about it." Conner says shrugging.

Megan decides to just go with along with the plan, so she stops asking questions, instead she curls up next to Conner and says, "Okay."

If Megan really thinks about it, she thinks Artemis and Wally would make the cutest couple. Artemis is just so full of passion and Wally is so full of...well, she would worry about what Wally was later. Right now, they had a prank to pull.

"I didn't think you would by the type of person who would help us with this." Zatanna says, still confused.

"What, now I can't have a sense of humor?" Conner asks raising one eyebrow in the process.

Zatanna stares blankly at him, unfamiliar with this strange side of Conner.

Conner gives her a look before asking, "Do you not want to do this?"

Megan, along with Barbara, is suddenly up on her feet at the question.

"Of course we do!" Barbara bursts out impatiently, "Just remember that _you_ approved, so I'll be pointing my finger at you when she wakes up. Also she's your roommate, so keep in mind she'll probably torture you when she wakes up."

A slow smirk finally plants itself across Conner's face, "Or we can just blame it on Dick." He states, pointing at the snoring figure in one of the armchairs.

All hesitation flies from her mind and Babara's expression mirrors Conners. Ignoring Kaldur's protests,

Megan giggles nervously as Barbara says, "Let's do this."

* * *

**Artemis**

How could she be so stupid, she thought angrily, throwing a pile of shirts into her dresser. Her resolution to sleep when she's dead had finally burst into flames the moment she ended her fierce battle with Wally.

Round one had consisted of the two of them calling each other names and screaming, a glaring match quickly following and their final spectacle had ensued ignoring each other completely.

After the final round in their mighty battle, Artemis had found herself equally exhausted as when she put herself through a hard practice. She was _really _exhausted; open the front door and pass out on the couch exhausted. So without considering the consequences of falling asleep on a plane with the biggest troll in Gotham, Artemis allowed herself to dream. She turns to her half-unpacked suitcase and grabs the big pile of athletic shorts before throwing them in the dresser drawer as well.

And what a weird dream it had been. There had been Conner dressed as a white rabbit, Megan and Zatanna as mice, and Wally as the Mad Hatter, continually yelling 'I'm late, I'm late.' And there was all this giggling! She practically spent the whole dream following Wally down colorful paths and around crazy plants looking for the hidden gigglers. She moved relatively slower as her anger subsided and she considered what the dream meant. Picking up a dress Dinah had forced her to bring for the 'nightlife celebrations' she gently places it in her closet.

She had dreamed, she couldn't remember the last time she had remembered a dream. A dream that Wally was in. _Wally! _Even at the internal mention of Wally, Artemis' anger flares up again. Stupid idiot. No, _she_ was stupid- she was the one who let herself fall asleep on the plane! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Dick had probably had a field day arranging her and Wally so that they were lying together, snuggled so close together, sharing body heat. Warm, warm body heat. _UGH_! Stop it!

"Artemis?" Megan calls from the doorway, "Are you in here?" When they had first arrived, Artemis had been relieved to find out she would be sharing a room with Megan and not the smarmy, rude archer she had beaten at Nationals. Megan had come in, dumped all her stuff on to a bed and then offered Artemis to come look around the village with her. Artemis had passed on the exploration date with Megan, in hopes of unpacking and getting a little time to herself.

Looking down, Artemis realizes she's holding a handful of bras and underwear. She quickly throws them back in her suitcase before Megan has the chance to see her unmentionables.

"Uh, hey Megan. What's up?" God, nervous much?

"Well, I met up with the Barbara and Zatanna. They were talking about going to a spa _in the village_. Man, they have everything here. I even saw a hair salon!"

"That sounds perfect." She says, looking forward to the relaxation a massage could provide for her tense shoulder muscles. "Plane rides always make me so tense."

"I don't know you looked pretty relaxed when you were snuggling with Wal-"

"MEGAN!" Artemis cuts her off quickly, and Megan just giggles.

* * *

**Cafeteria**  
**July 27, 9:30 CEST**  
**Wally**

"She yelled at me!" Wally hears Dick say in a teasingly manner as he moseys on over to their table in the dining hall. Dick had claimed the table the first time they had come in the dining hall for lunch. He went on to stand atop the table and proclaim it as his and Wally hopped right on the table next to him. The newer Olympians gave them strange looks, while the older Olympians smiled at seeing the two young boys antics once again.

"You're a big boy, you can handle it." Artemis says without looking up from her breakfast. Beside her Barbara rolls her eyes at Dick's antics and gets up to dump her tray.

"I didn't yell at you." Megan repeats herself for the third time.

"No, thats because you screamed at me!" Dick grins.

"I didn't do that either." She says trying to calm down Dick as Wally reaches the table with his tray piled high with food.

"Did you hear Wallace, Dick's delusional." Artemis tells him as he debates where to sit. Next to the Harpy or next to his friend who may or may not have lost his nonexistent marbles.

"Oh, so now you're being nice to me?" he responds.

"Cool your jets," She says rolling her eyes at him. "I'm just updating you on our mutual friend's mental stability." Wally shrugs at her answer and cautiously sets his tray down next to Artemis, who now seems to eying _his_ bacon.

"Mental stability? Ha ha, oh no, I'm telling you Megan yelled at me."

"Dick, I didn't yell at you." Megan says almost in hysterics.

"So I'm just sitting in here all by myself and Megan comes up to me. I go on to greet her with a big 'Good morning Megan! How are you on this fine day?'" Wally glances down, noticing a significant amount of bacon is missing from his plate.

"Morning guys!" Zatanna says brightly, interrupting Dick's story. She sits beside Dick with a tray that is nowhere near as full as Wally's, even with the missing bacon.

"Careful Zatanna, Dick's going crazy. You probably shouldn't sit next to him." Artemis says, warning the clueless woman.

"I'm starting to think sitting next to Dick is better than sitting next to a bacon stealer." Wally remarks.

Raising an eyebrow Artemis states, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, please you took like, three pieces of bacon off my plate, while Dick was telling his unrealistic story."

"Ah, right my story," Dick remembers, interrupting Wally and Artemis' argument over bacon he begins his story, again. "Where was I? Oh, right so I gave Megan a big 'hello' this morning, and then she asks me what I'm doing here so early. THEN, she doesn't even wait for my answer and she yells, 'go get me a chair!' She just yells like, out of _nowhere_."

"Okay, that is not what happened at all!" Megan says indignantly.

"Oh, yeah then what _did_ happen?"

"Not that!"

"Guys, guys!" Wally shouts over the arguing. "Megan, that story is completely unbelievable! I'm positive that you didn't yell at anybody. She's nervous about the opening ceremony today and you teasing her won't make it any better." He sends a glare towards Dick. "Can we now get down to the real problem?"

"And what would that be, Wallace?" Artemis says, an edge in her voice like she knows what's coming.

"The real problem is you and my bacon. _My bacon._ Not yours, mine!"

"Oh, grow up!" Artemis says angrily, "You really think I would steal your bacon when I can get it right over there?" she says pointing to the line of people waiting to get their food.

"Yes, I do! Now I'm missing four pieces of bacon."

"That's great Wallace, but what do you want me to do about it? Accusing me of stealing your bacon isn't going to make it come back. You're being pigheaded!"

"Me! I'm the one being _pigheaded_? Oh, that's rich coming from the bacon stealer herself."

* * *

**Barbara**

Barbara grabs an apple from the unusually empty breakfast line and watches the group from a distance. Wally and Artemis are arguing, Megan looks like she may or may not cry, and Zatanna is whispering into Dick's ear, wearing a flirty smile. She likes Zatanna, she really does. But she doesn't _want_ to like her.

She's a great friend and a great athlete and Dick likes her. She wants to hate her so bad, but Zatanna is a good person who's confided in her, and Barbara is a good person too. She can't bring herself to hate someone like Zatanna, no matter how much she flirts with Dick.

Her attention shifts to Conner, who has made his way to Megan. Conner seems to really like Megan, he's always manages to squeeze in between Megan and Wally The Hot Shot. For a big built boxer he's actually really sweet. And he only shows that sweet side for Megan, and she also assumes Artemis, seeing as they live together. She looks between the three couples, finding the difference between them amazing.

Artemis and Wally are still arguing. For the last three days that's all they've done. They've both avidly avoid anything that might bring up the situation on the plane. Barbara laughs. When they had shifted Artemis right next to a sleeping Wally, Wally had wrapped his arms around her. The pair just fit so naturally together.

Dick and Zatanna were another story. Where Artemis and Wally fight _all_ the time, Dick and Zatanna flirt _all _the time. Seeing Dick put the moves on a girl is a daily occurrence, one she and Wally tease and point out all the time, but seeing Dick put the moves on Zatanna, well that was...weird. He must like her a lot if he was putting all this extra effort into what looks like an actual relationship.

Conner and Megan were sweet. Megan is sweet on a regular basis, but Conner is usually a big grump. But when he's with Megan he gives her his undivided attention. Conner is the perfect boyfriend. The one who defends and protects you, who cares for you, and is overall a hunk. You know if you're into stuff like that. Which I'm not, Barbara tells herself. She feels kind of relieved when she realizes that she isn't into that stuff.

"Why are you all the way over here?"

"Oh!" Barbara jumps in surprise. "Kaldur, hi."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He looks worried, Barbara isn't a very person who is easily startled.

"No, no you're fine." She waves it off, "I was just thinking."

"Oh, well I came to see if you wanted to come with me to watch Artemis."

"Oh yeah, I told her I would cheer her on. She's so gonna rank first," Barbara says excitedly, "Wait, I thought Artemis doesn't start until one."

"I was thinking we could go early and watch Roy. Men's Ranking Round started at nine."

Barbara checks her watch, "Well we better get going then, we don't want to miss him shoot." She says with a smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh, gosh I can't believe it's been another two months. This has got to stop happening! This was beta-ed by RazorsAreNotRoses and DottoraL'Artista. I feel so bad I really do, and to continue this story I'm going to need some help. I'm calling all boxers, fencers, gymnasts, archers, and any Olympians in general :) to help me put your sport into words. I don't know much about the sports I've listed and I'm going to need some help if I want to do them justice in this story. Please feel free to let me know if I've used the wrong lingo, or something isn't right. I want as much feed back as possible. Please read and review, remember as much positive criticism and feedback as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Cartoon Network. If I did we wouldn't be waiting until next year for it to come back.**

**Please read the Author's Note at the bottom, I've got stuff to say.**

* * *

**Olympic Stadium**

**July 27, 20:35 CEST**

**Wally**

So he woke up next to the harpy. Big deal. Except it was a big deal. It was a very big deal for several reasons.

1. Wally doesn't remember Artemis getting up and walking over to his seat to snuggle up next to him. This means someone moved her next to him while they were trying to get some shut eye. And Wally has a sinking feeling that he knows exactly who did it. Doesn't matter how many times Dick tried to deny it, it had to have been Dick because pranks like that have Dicks name written all over it.

2. Artemis. Is. A. Snuggler. Artemis had snuggled right on next to him in his seat, and he had liked it. He barely knew this girl!

3. The fact that this whole chaotic event is still on his mind makes it a very big deal. Mostly because it happened a week ago and he can't stop thinking about it. The fact that he can't stop thinking about it has led him to this very spot.

He's sitting in the stands watching Artemis run through some practice shots and he isn't proud of himself. He just ditched one of his oldest friends so that he could hide in the stands and watch little miss bacon-stealer. Wally keeps telling himself that ditching Roy has nothing to do with the harpy. Roy's in a bad mood, he didn't rank as high as he had wanted to, and watching Artemis play Robin Hood is just something to distract him until Roy calms down. If Roy calms down.

Maybe he should go check, it is Roy after all. He doesn't want to find Roy surrounded by pieces of broken arrows. It's happened before. Kaldur and Barbara are sitting in one of the closer rows, cheering for Artemis, so it's not like she doesn't already have support. He stands up, stretching a bit, -sitting in those seats for too long cannot be good for people- and he turns to leave when a ball of hair under a baseball cap catches his eye. His eyes follow the black fur ball until he meets a pair of gray eyes. Despite the warm weather and clear sunny day, Wally freezes all the way down to his toes. Artemis' eyes barely pass over him. Wally lets out a sigh, and then -just because it's Wally- he sneezes. A polite 'bless you' is said but Wally pays no attention to the do-gooder, mostly because he's ready to get the hell out of there. She didn't notice him, but Wally isn't ready to take any more chances.

Until he sees Oliver Queen. Oliver doesn't look happy. Wally looks at the screen to see Artemis' score. From what Wally can tell it's a good score for her first round. But Oliver has his eyes focused on the ball of fuzz he noticed earlier. She's talking to Artemis, and Artemis is frigid. Apparently the ball of fuzz isn't welcome in the American zone because she's ushered away by some guards. Wally watches her waltz past authority, plant a kiss on Artemis' cheek, and saunter back over to the Republic of Korea's zone. And Wally? Well, Wally watches Artemis flinch as the girl kisses her cheek, and her face contorts into something he hasn't seen on Artemis' face before; uneasiness.

Wally sits back down, because Kaldur and Barbara don't look like they're going to offer enough support.

* * *

**Kaldur**

Why couldn't his uniform have showed up to the right room, if it had he wouldn't be in this mess. He wouldn't have had to hunt down his opening ceremony uniform, which had gotten switched with a burly wrestler named Red Tornado, and he would be with his friends right now. He can't find anyone in this maze of bodies and it's sweltering hot. He shoves his hands in his pockets looking for his phone so he can figure out where everyone is, but he remembers that he specifically left it in his room at the village when he had seen an unopened text on his phone from Tula. Tula and the heat: two things he definitely shouldn't be thinking about right now.

The room that he was directed to by a volunteer is ridiculously large. There isn't anything he can do but push through swarms of confused people and look for someone he might recognize. In a lot of ways this big room reminds him of the swim meets he used to go to as a kid; a big gymnasium filled to the brim with swimmers and parents waiting for another event to swim and cheer friends on. He remembers how teams were sectioned off into their own little areas, just like how all the teams participating in the Olympics are now. It was always impossible to get to your area without stepping on someone's blanket ... or someone's toes.

Kaldur apologizes for what feels like the hundredth time that night, and that's when he sees a flash of red hair. Wally. He's already taken off his jacket and munching on a granola bar.

"Well, don't we all look snazzy!" Dick says as Kaldur joins their usual group.

"Dude, we look ridiculous," Wally whines through a mouthful of granola, "Plus, we have to wear berets. I feel like a glorified french gorilla in one of these things."

Behind the pair, Conner mutters something about hating monkeys.

"At least you don't have to wear a skirt." Artemis complains tugging at the hem, willing it to grow longer.

Wally scoffs and says offhandedly , "I'm surprised you actually put that thing on."

"What? Just because I feel uncomfortable in a skirt doesn't mean I'm not going to wear one." Artemis shoots back. It's hot and just about anything could spark their tempers.

"Well I think we all look great!" Megan cuts in, trying to prevent another argument.

Kaldur has to smile at their antics, all six hundred and some people on the USA Olympic team are waiting to make their debut and walk out in front of zillions of cameras broadcasting the whole opening ceremony, and his friends are complaining about their outfits and monkeys.

This is one of Kaldur's favorite parts of the Games. He likes walking tall and proud wearing the colors of the flags. Many years ago, a younger Kaldur would watch the ceremony in front of the TV- amazed at all the elite athletes. In his eyes, the Olympic participants were superheros; their abilities far greater than his own. His eyes would glaze over when all the Olympic teams walked out, and he knew someday he would be walking with them. And there he was, for the second time. The second time! It takes all his self-control to stop himself from jumping up and down with excitement.

He turns to Wally, "Are you ready to do this a second time my friend?" Kaldur likes honoring his country by participating in the Olympics, he gets a high from just standing there under their flag along with the many others, but Wally likes the competition.

Wally likes to know he's the best in the world and that all others fall to him when it comes to running his events. For Wally, it isn't about just being there, it's the running, the thrill of having others chase after him. Which is exactly why Kaldur knows Wally's go-to answer before Wally even gets a chance to think it.

"I'm just here to run!" With the topic of ridiculous hats and skirts over, he knows Wally's mood has begun to shift into unbearable excitement. "God, we're here again, we get to do it all over again, prove that we're still the best!"

"Yes, yes we do." Dick cuts into the conversation, swinging an arm around Kaldur and Wally's shoulders. They grin at each other as they watch the familiar chaos in front of them. People are yelling and searching for their friends and teammates as they wait to be lined up for the ceremony.

Realizing someone is missing, Wally joins in on the searching, standing on his tip-toes he looks over the crowd, seeking another mop of red hair. "Hey, has anyone seen Roy?"

"I thought you went to meet up with him after he finished with his ranking," Kaldur comments, confused, "Did you not see him after you left?"

"Uh," Wally starts, Kaldur notices his face turning a shade similar to his bright red hair. "I never left, I actually stayed to watch the Women's archery." Kaldur has to lean into hear the rest of the sentence as Wally finishes in a mumble.

Artemis must have ears like a bat because she whips around to face them. "You stayed to watch me," She states a smirk present on her face. "I knew that was you."

"I stayed because it looked like you needed some support after you talked to that girl from Korea." Wally says, defending himself.

Artemis reddens at the comment.

"Oh yeah," Dick says offhandedly. He raises an eyebrow, casually asking, "How is your sister?"

Kaldur watches Artemis let out a un-Artemis squeak as she turns a deeper shade of red.

"You have a sister?"

"You have a sister here? At the Olympics?"

"You're competing against your sister?"

"You talked to your sister?" Conner says turning to enter the conversation.

The questions keep coming in faster and faster, and the only one she wants to answer is Conner's. The only one who isn't speaking is Wally, which is surprising because in the couple days she's known him he always has something to add and he never seems to shut up.

"Roy!" It seems that Wally has come to Artemis' rescue. The attention is taken off Artemis and on to the new redhead joining the group.

Before Roy even gets a chance to greet his friends, -Kaldur hoping he was going to greet them rather than yell at them- a man ushers them into position so team USA can make their debut.

The arena is lit up with bright lights and cameras and the crowd is cheering for the good ole USA.

People are waving all around them and Dick and Wally join in by grabbing Roy's arms and waving them around for the disgruntled archer, and Kaldur even sees a small smile cross Roy's face. Barbara, Zatanna, and Megan are all waving and giggling. Kaldur turns around to see how Artemis is, but he can't seem to find her and must have gotten lost in the crowd. He turns to find Conner and tell him, but Conner is gone too. Kaldur holds back a grimace hoping the two are together and not lost among the crowd. Kaldur can't worry about the missing pair for too long though because Wally and Dick have moved on from Roy and are now grabbing his arms and waving them around like a three year old.

Wally looks around for someone else to mess with, maybe a familiar blond archer. He gives Kaldur a funny look, "Hey where's Artemis?'

* * *

**Author's Note: The next installment of the Olympic Dream was brought to you by my wonderful beta Frosted Forever! She just finished competing in Nationals for ice skating, so everyone go congratulate her right now! **

**Next up on the agenda: I've got exams next week and if I play my cards right they'll be my last exams of my high school career. I've figured out the best way to study for my english exam and I wish I would have thought of it sooner.  
**

**Last: I'm still on the look out for anyone with extended knowledge in ****boxing, gymnastics, and any general Olympic information. **  


******Please remember to review with your comments and constructive criticism. I love to hear from you guys.  
**

**Ugh, how do I get rid of these lines?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't gotten this chapter out sooner, but this month has been utter crap for me. Swimming has been ridiculous, we tapered for a week and then went straight back into swimming 5000m a practice (My abs are killing me and I'm so sore that I literally roll out of bed and onto the floor so that I don't have to sit up). We've started gathering information for our senior papers. To top it all off, a friend passed away and I took it way harder than I expected. **

**With all the stuff that I've had to deal with in the past couple weeks it only seems fitting to dedicated this chapter to Ellen:**  
**Ellen, I miss you so unbelievably much. I'm not one to be sentimental, but you inspired this chapter. Everything that I've felt, every emotion, every tear that I shed for you Ellen, inspired this chapter and a couple excerpts I've been working on, especially the clubbing one ;). I'm sorry we only hung out when other people were with us and every time I see a cute dress I think 'Ellen could have designed that way better.' Everything is so messed up right now and I miss you. **

**As always a huge thanks to my beta Forever Frosted, and I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

**Olympic Dreams**  
**Chapter 5**

**Artemis**

Artemis stands frozen. How could Dick possibly know about her sister? She didn't keep the fact that she had a sister a secret, it was just kind of an esoteric thing. Not many people besides Dinah, Conner, and obviously her mother knew the full story.  
She can feel the ice creeping up her throat and the choking will begin any moment, she knows it. She can feel it.

The Olympics were a second chance to make everything alright, to prove herself. Everything's not alright. Artemis doesn't even register that someone has grabbed her hand and is pulling her away from the group. A group of strangers, (She likes these people, they could eventually become her friends, but they're still strangers nonetheless) know about Jade. If these people, teenagers really, know about Jade then how long will it take for the press to figure out that she has a sister? A sister competing in the same event on a different team for a completely different country. Oh, the press will be all over this.

She thinks because she is still unable to speak because her throat is cold and dry, but mostly cold.

The more she thinks about it, the less she registers the noise. There is still so much noise, but it's a white noise and her brain is going too fast to even comprehend what's going on outside of her head and her own thoughts.

The blinding lights and cameras and everything else wake her out of her panic. She realizes that Conner has pulled her away and he has moved her to the outside edge of the crowd of the American Olympians. Conner leans down and explains to her that he promised her mother she would see them during the opening ceremony, thus the move to the outside of the crowd. She nods, reading between his words. Conner is really telling her that everything is alright. Let your mother see that everything is alright. Her face lights up with a mastered fake smile and she waves towards the cameras hoping her mother sees her on the television and remembers who she is.  
Everything is alright. Just smile and wave, smile and wave. Everything is alright.  
Over all the white noise, between the chatter, and around the screams she hears a distant and faint laugh, a laugh from a certain redhead.  
Everything's not alright.

It takes the media nearly twenty-four hours to uncover her untold sister and catch up with Dick 'The Oh-So-Great Detective' Grayson. She never asks where he got the information, she doesn't accuse anyone of spilling the dirt, and everyone seems to have the good sense and grace to not bring the topic up again, so their tiny group of misfit teenagers goes back to normal. Almost.  
The Olympic Committee is in outrage, and at first all anyone can do is scramble to check the facts. They want to know how they have two sisters competing in the same event from two different countries. It's never happened before so it's not breaking any rules but nobody is sure if there should be a rule against it or not. All together it's a pretty big scandal.

The committee agrees to push back the women's archery event, but they have to keep the rest of the Olympic schedule on track. While the sister scandal, as it has now been dubbed by the media, is a pretty big deal, keeping the Olympics running is an even bigger deal. They call everything into question from Artemis and Jade's citizenship to DNA testing.

To make matters worse Wally keeps looking at her. True he'd been looking (glaring) at her for days (ever since they'd met), but now his eyes on her felt different. It brought a strange dynamic to their relationship, they still fought of course (like cats and dogs) but Wally didn't push her into the throes of anger like he had when they had originally met. Of course even with his scaled back comments he still manages to get under her skin and make her angry like they had just originally met, he is just holding back, just a little bit. In fact the only people who aren't walking on eggshells around her were Conner and . . . Jade.  
Strange? Yes. Nauseating? Hell yes. And the reporters are eating it up.

Artemis can't even begin to fathom the last time she'd had her picture taken with her sister, let alone five bazillion pictures. She had expected the amount of publicity and paparazzi that would come with the Olympics, but THIS was ridiculous. Every time she or Jade are in proximity of one another (practically always right now) a camera would go off. It was more or less a family reunion, y'know if her dad wasn't in jail and her mom wasn't in a home.

The press are beginning to put a new spin on the story. Instead of a scandal they were calling it 'sisterly bonding.'  
It makes her want to vomit because the only thing she and Jade are their parents, archery, and the desire for the gold. While that may seem like the fundamentals to build a 'sisterly bonding' relationship on, it's not, at least not for Artemis and Jade.  
Competitiveness and being the best bring out the worst in the Crock-Nguyen family. So for the time being the smiles and friendly greetings are standard and fake.

* * *

**This chapter is short, filled with emotion, doesn't move the plot along very far and two siblings competing for different countries has never happened to my knowledge, so I can't be sure that the actions that my Olympic committee are entirely accurate. With that I apologize for this chapter**.

**P.S. The first five people to review this will get a sneak preview of short story The Two Week Theory! **

**P.P.S. Anyone who wants to submit an idea or request something. I really want to try requests so go crazy guys. But not too crazy!**


End file.
